


Ivory soaked in crimson

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: The Scarlet Pimpernel - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: Chauvelin upset by Sir Percy's evening attire. Natch.





	Ivory soaked in crimson

Sir Percy is resplendent in an ivory silk suit - his white-gold wig, his buckles glistening with emeralds - he is every inch the gaudy aristocrat Chauvelin despises. He is everything this revolution was supposed to rid them of. How, then, is this facetious fop allowed to lounge with such malignancy in the salons of Paris? They aren’t five streets from the Place de la Greve. Were the conversation to lull, should Sir Percy’s boisterous laugh mercifully halt momentarily, then the perfunctory roar of the crowd would be heard even here. To calm himself, Chauvelin pictures the ivory silk soaked in crimson.


End file.
